Past Loves
by Salya Darken
Summary: a short one-shot about our my twin ocs deal with their lovers. Another version may be written...


Title: Past Loves

Warning: OOC

Rate: T

Couples: Bakura x OC and Atem x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh but if I did, Bakura wouldn't had been the main evil yami and Atem wouldn't have left. I only own my ocs and this small plot bunny.

Comment from writer: Bakura is Yami Bakura. Atem or Yami is Yami Yugi.

Edited by: none. Got no editor.

Past Loves

 _One-shot_

It was getting late and the older of the twins was getting annoyed as the youngest twin was giggling up a storm. The twins sat in the park with their friend, Joey who happened to walked by.

"So girls, I forgot to ask, why are you two alone in the park?" The blond asked.

The oldest, Alexia, sent the boy a light glare. "We are awaiting..."

"For Yugi-kun and Bakura-kun." The youngest, Amber said with a soft smile.

Joey blinked as he turned out Alexis's glare. "Yugi and Bakura? I guess you didn't hear. Yugi can't leave the house for some odd reason."

A soft gasp came from Amber as Alexia stood up. "Sister, Could I go…?" Amber asked.

"I don't care. I'm going back home. Baka males…." Alexis muttered as she walked off.

Amber stood up and smiled softly at Joey. "Would you like to walk me to see him?"

"Sure." Joey smiled.

••

Alexia being the oldest, looked more older as her twin looked more younger. She had long back hair that stopped at her lower back, long bangs that hang in her doll-like face. Her left bang faded into silver-white. She had dark red eyes that went maroon shade when mad. And she was the cold-hearted twin.

Alexia and Amber share an apartment, but Amber was always staying over at her boyfriend's house, leaving Alexis to the peace she loved.

Walking into the apartment, it felt different then it's normal peaceful air. The girl looked around, glaring at everything. "Whoever is here, will get hurt." She said as she closed the front door and walked into the living room.

Out of no where, a hand went over her mouth and an arm went around her waist. "Really Alix? Would you really?" Came a cold with a hint of playful voice to her left ear.

She blinked a bit then closed her eyes. "..." She knew who it was and at this point, she would hurt him. Just for the reason of wasting her time while waiting on him. She reached up and slightly behind her, tagging on whatever hair she could grab.

The male lowered his hand but didn't move away from her. "Well?"

"Yes, Bakura. I would." She said with a soft sigh. "But don't move."

Bakura blinked a few times before moving his free arm to hug her around the waist with his other arm. He then smirked as he felt the female lean back against him. "What's wrong? Hm Alix?"

Alexia didn't know why herself but she liked the way he said her nickname even though she didn't know where it came from. "I'm annoyed with you… For making Ryou forget our date."

He thought a bit. "That was today? Odd, Ryou thought it was later this week." He sighed and leaned his chin onto her left shoulder. "He'll make it up to you, later since I want you for a while."

She sighed softly. "Whatever Bakura..."

••

Amber wasn't like her big sister. She was the sweet one, and looked younger. She had long black hair like her twin but her left bang faded into red. She had bight blue eyes that seem to go with her angelic face while was more doll-like then angelic.

Amber giggled softly as she and Joey walked into Yugi's grandpa's gamestop.

"Hey Pops, where's Yugi?" Joey asked, in a happy tune.

"He's up in his room. Why?" Grandpa Muto asked, looked over at the two.

"Well Amber here, came to check on him."

"Grandpa, may I go up there?" Amber asked in a slightly hyper tune.

"I see. Why sure, dear. Just keep things down."

She nodded and walked into the back area of the shop which was the home part, and went upstairs. She quietly walked to his room and knocked a few times. "Yugi-kun?"

There was a few sounds before the door opened with Yugi smiling softly at her. "Yes, Amber?"

She giggled softly. "I came to check on you and hopefully spend some time with you."

He thought a bit then opened the door, for her. "I don't mind, come in…. Sorry for the mess though..." He said softly, almost shy-like.

She blinked then giggled softly. "Thank you, Yugi-kun." She said softly as she walked into his room. She blinked a few times as she looked around. It was indeed messy which was odd. "Did you and Yami get into a fight?"

Yugi sighed softly as he closed his door. "No. We were playing around with our cards and it got out of hand."

Amber turned around and smiled softly. "I see. Can I see which cards you got now?"

He nodded, turning out what Yami was saying. "Sure." He walked over to his desk as she sat on his bed. He pulled out his cards, and began looking through them before showing her.

She looked at him and smiled softly. She even stuck out her tongue at Yami's spirit. "So Yugi-kun, How's the pharaoh?"

Yami blinked a few times as he looked at her. 'Can she see me like this?' He thought before looking back at Yugi.

Yugi turned and smiled softly. "He's fine." He said as he walked over and sat beside her. "Do you want to see him?"

Amber thought a bit then kissed his cheek, making him blush. "Only for a little while then I wanna hear all about your cards."

He blushed deeply and nodded. "Deal." He stood up, sat his cards on his desk and shifted to Yami, telling him to play nice.

Yami blinked a few times and before he knew it, Amber had her arms around him. "Well hello to you too, Aira." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know why he called her that but it felt oddly right.

She blinked then smiled softly. "How's my pharaoh?" She asked softly.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly. "I'm doing well."

She blushed deeply then giggled softly. "That's good."

••

And so, Amber talked a bit with Yami who flirted lightly with her, without knowing why, before shifting back to Yugi, as Alexia just leaned against Bakura, after moving to her room to lay down. The twins spend the night, near their lovers.

After they went to sleep, Yugi unknowing it, shifted to Yami who slept with Amber close by as Bakura shifted to Ryou who Alexis cuddled to.

Loving both the Host and Yami was hard on them, but they didn't mind….much?

••••

Hope you like this one-shot. I felt like writing this right after watching the newest YGH 2017 movie.

R/R

You can also read this on my site, Tainted Wingz.


End file.
